BRING ME TO LIFE
by south park girl 13
Summary: ESTE ES UN GRIMXMANDY. HAN PASADO VARIOS AÑOS Y A LLEGADO LA HORA DE LLEVARTE, PERO QUE PUEDO HACER SI MIS SENTIMIENTOS HACIA TI NO ME PERMITEN CUMPLIR CON MI DEVER.


** Bring me to life**

** The grim advetures **

** Of**

** billy and mandy**

bien mis niños pues ya ven que ando traumada con esta serie XD y se me ocurrió este fic que es el primero que escribo de este cartoon XD, bien la verdad me basé un poco en el comic grim tales de bleedman una persona a la quien admiro mucho, bueno pues se los dejo, y un aviso este es un mandy x grim y un poco de nergal junior x mandy, así que a quien no le guste la verdad pues no lo lean XD, esto va a ser una clave para entender un fic que después escribiré sale nos vemos.

**Capitulo 1: LA MUERTE DE MANDY.**

**Se mira un paisaje oscuro y tenebroso, al fondo se observa un capilla se encuentran todos reunidos, puro hueso se encuentra al fondo con un traje de color negro, en eso se escucha la marcha nupcial al momento en el que llega un chico realmente estupido XD, con el cabello café , la nariz con un color un poco rojo, y con un traje color blanco, el lleva de su brazo a una dama con un vestido de novia color negro, su rostro se cubría con un velo color negro, parecería que es un funeral pero no, eso no es así, bien los dejo acargo de quien les contara el por que de la ceremonia.**

--

**No puedo creer que mi dama este aquí, por un momento pensé que no llegaría, bien mi nombre ya lo saben puro hueso, la muerte en persona, y rey de las tinieblas, hoy para mi es uno de los días mas especiales en toda mi inmortal vida, ella luce hermosa y misteriosa, eso es lo que siempre me a gustado de ella, bien aquí biene con el tonto de billy, pero de alguna manera ella lo quiso asi, por dios alguien no puede callar a irvin me esta volviendo loco!!, en fin la tomo de su delicada mano, mientras el idiota de billy me dice- aquí esta huesos jejeje entera eee- -gracias billy- e eso escucho la voz de mi amada – bien billy ya te puedes ir- no puedo describir tal bellesa asi que solo le digo -mandy eee luces linda- ella solo contesta- gracias- en ese momento descubri su lindo rostro de aquel velo de color negro,la tome de la mano y nos dirijimos a aquella capilla frente a nosotros.**

**Bien creo que para llegar a entender que esta pasando y como mandy siendo una mortal de carne y hueso se casaria con la inmortal muerte pues empezare desde el momento en el que me di cuenta de que ella era la indicada………..**

--

**Endsville 3 años atrás…….**

**Como todos saben me hice su mejor amigo para siempre a causa de una apuesta del alma de un hamster(XD), después de eso muchas cosas an pasado, ahora los dos an crecido, y van el la misma universidad, mandy ahora es toda una señorita con una cuerpo hermoso que claro hace que el idiota de irvin se vuelva mucho mas loco por ella, y una cabellera larga y hermosa,a simple vista parece una chica frágil pero para quien la conoce mejor como yo sabe que de frágil no tiene nada, y el tonto de billy que ahora se siente el galanazo de la escuela incluso tanto que cree tener a las mejores chicas claro todos sabemos que eso es mentira, pero bueno me dejare de toda esto e ire al grano bien todo comenzo en un dia normal en endsville…..**

**Mandy se encontrada rescostada en el sillon de la casa de billy viendo la televisión, como siempre era de esperarse billy se encontraba haciendo estupidezimedia –oye mandy!!- que quieres?- respondio en el tono de siempre- me podrias ayudar?- se levanta del sillon- que no vez que estoy ocupada?- porfavor mandy¡!-**

**-no ya te dije que no!!-**

**-porfavor mandy!!- haciendo ojos de perrito triste.**

**-bien de acuerdo que pasa?-**

**- veras hay una chica muy linda que acaba de entrar a la escuela y bueno tu sabes ella no se podria resistir a un galanazo como yo pero me rechazo por que dijo que era un completo imbesil-**

**-y eso que? Yo te lo he dicho muchas veces pero creo que no te queda claro!-**

**- a si? Bueno en fin dime mandy q es un inbesil?-**

**- genial, y me pregunto de nuevo como es q sigo siendo tu amiga-**

**en eso se acerca puro hueso y les dice:**

**bien me voy el deber me llama-**

**otra alma mas huesos?- dijo la chica**

**si asi es mandy-**

**oye husitos me podrias decir que es un inbesil?-**

**pues tu¡! O mas especifico-**

**si ya lo se pero que es?-**

**sabes mejor no deberias irte en un momento tendras que recoger otra alma- haciendo un puño con su mano.**

**No mandy para que ensuciar mi os con billy en verdad no valdria la pena-**

**Creo que tienes razon bien vamos te acompaño ya que quiero pasar a la biblioteca por un libro para una tarea-**

**Asi los dos salimos de la casa de billy, y nos dirijimos a un hospital que se encontraba al sur de la ciudad, al entrar algunos medicos y enfermeras nuevas me miraron aterrorizados, lo cual era normal ya que soy la muerte, y otros que por cierto ya conocia me hablan, y los demas actuaban como si no pasara nada, es un hospital es muy evidente que la mayor parte pase por ahí a recoger algunas almas, en eso uno de mis conocidos de ahí se acerca a saludarme y después me hace la misma pregunta de siempre –hola puro hueso, me alegra verte por aquí, ahora por quien vienes?- **

**hola fred, pues veras estoy buscando a la joven anabella-**

**a… si… ya se quien es…se encuentra en la habitación 456 del segundo piso- dijo en tono triste.**

**o muchisimas gracias- en eso el medico se percata de mandy-oye no sabia que traias compañía ee..- me dice giñandome el ojo –a ella? Jajajajaja es mi amiga mandy-**

**mandy? O niña cuanto has crecido!!-**

**gracias creo…-**

**bien huesos no te quito tu tiempo, mientras yo ire a darles las malas noticias a la familia de la joven-**

**deacuerdo fred nos vemos- le dice amistosamente.**

**Subimos al elevador, y llegamos a la habitación de la chica al entrar, se veia a una chica de pelo negro largo, ojos color azul, que denotaban tristesa, su cuerpo se veia frágil en inmóvil, y sobre todo lucia palida, entre como siempre con un poco de efectos especiales, jejee que puedo decir tengo que hacer una antrada que cause terror, pero la chica en ningun momento me demostro miedo, al contrario al entrar parecia feliz, me miro y sonrrio con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y dijo con una voz debil –llego mi hora verdad?- a lo q obviamente le asenti( por favor si me ven y saben q soy la muerte q cren q nadamas voy de visita?) y mandy extrañada le pregunta –¿y que acaso no te da miedo morir?- y ella con lo poco q le quedaba de fuerza la mira a los ojos y le dice – no…, estaba esperando este dia, en verdad ya no aguanto esto, solo estar en una cama con agujas por todos lados sin dejarme descansar, en veradad crees q tendria miedo?- **

**-pues no lo se, tu eres la q sabe q quiere-**

**- puedes dejar de meterte mandy y dejar q siga con mi trabajo?-**

**-bien deacuerdo ya llevatela a donde tiene q ir y yo mientras dejo de molestar-**

**entonces ella se sale de la habitación mientras yo le quitaba la vida a la chica mientras ella antes de morir me miro y dijo – bien solo me queda decir q gracias- y en el instante se detiene su corazon y sus hojos se empiezan a cerrar en eso su alma se libera y un destello cae en la palma de mi mano para q me entiendan cada q parte un alma esa misma de deja la imagen de quien sera el siguiente al q yo tenga que quitarle la vida, es asi como yo hago mi lista de las almas q recogere en el dia, bueno ya quedo todo aclarado prosigo, mira la luz y vi la imagen de la siguiente persona pero lo que no me esperaba era que la**

**siguiente persona en morir seria- mandy!!-si lo dije en voz alta y era de esperarse q mandy me hubiera escuchado, ella entro no se en q momento y me dijo – que rayoz quieres huesos!!- yo esfume la luz para que no se diera cuenta y le dije- nada mandy!! Nada!! Por q la pregunta?-**

**-por que tu me hablaste o no?- para evadir todo le dije – eee yo claro que no ee mejor vayamos por tus libros antes de que se haga tarde.**

**Mientras estabamos en la biblioteca, mandy se notaba algo triste, según me han dicho las personas suelen presentir su muerte, talvez mandy la habria presentido, pero que podia hacer yo era mi deber, y ademas siempre habia deseado este momento en el que esta tonta niña me dejara de molestar, y poder tener el privilegio de decapitarla con mi oz entonces por que me vendrian tantos recuerdos de ella y sobre todo esta enorme tristesa y desesperación, entonces senti cono ella se recargo en mi y la escuche decir – sabes huesos, no tienes que fingir, a llegado mi hora o no?- ante esto me habia dejado frio, mas de lo que ya estaba – mandy como se te ocuren estas cosas!!- ella me miro y dijo – siempre fuimos los mejores amigos o no?- -claro mandy por que lo dices?- - entonces no me mientas y dime si ya llego mi hora-yo simple mente la esquibe y ella recogio sus libros y se fue sin dejarme darle una explicación, ya era noche llege a la casa de billy y al parecer hoy habia cena familiar y cuando me refiero a cena familiar, era que estaba sus abuelos, tios, primos, y conocidos, asi que por obias rasones se encotraba ahí mi nemesis orco, su esposa la tia de billy, y el repugnante de orquito, que ahora al igual que los demas ya no era un niño, ya era mas alto con el pelo corto, pero era igual de timido y solitario que siempre, y sobre todo después de aquel baile en el que asistio con mandy, quedo, hasta me da asco decirlo, enamorado de mandy, para acerles sinceros en ese momento, bueno y todavía me molesta, no sabia exactamente por que pero siempre me molestaba que el estubiera cerca de mandy, ellos me notaron y me saludaron como si no hubiera ninguna rivalidad entre nosotros, pero orquito parecia buscar a mandy, bueno era de esperarse mandy pasa tanto tiempo en casa de billy que se podria decir que ya casi vive ahí, y me pregunto – oye puro huesos no has visto a mandy?- no se por que presentía su pregunta- no orquito no la e visto ella salio corriendo de la biblioteca y no me dijo ni por que- el por alguna extraña razon salio corriendo de la casa de billy, y como era de esperarse nadie se dio cuenta mas que yo, mire el reloj de arena de mandy y me di cuenta de que su tiempo ya casi se agotaba, tenia que ver a mandy, tratar de impedirlo aunque sabia que era imposible, me acerque a la puerta pero claro no falto el estupido de billy que dijo – huesos a donde vas?- y yo respondi- a buscar a mandy, algo me dice que esta en problemas- - y desde cuando te importa mandy- yo le di un golpe en la cabeza y le dije- tarado, no hay tiempo ayudame a buscarla que nos queda poco tiempo- dije señalando el reloj de arena de mandy, salimos a la velocidad que pudimos, pero cada vez mas el tiempo de mandy se agotaba, y………- espera huesos- e mandy?- quien mas tu madre?- que haces aquí esta es mi historia, -claro que no es nuestra recuerdas nos involucra a ambos, ademas solo los vas aconfundir si no les cuento la manera en la que mori, y esta claro que tu no estabas en ese momento, asi que se los contare quieras o no- bien hazlo mientras ire a buscar a billy lleva mucho tiempo en silencio y eso me da un mal presentimiento……**

**bien ya saben quien soy yo, mandy la futura esposa de la muerte, y reina de la obscuridad, asi que bien les contare como es que me llego la hora de morir.**

**Yo sali corriendo de la biblioteca, en ese momento estaba confundida sin saber que hacer, sentia una gran impotencia al tener muchas cosas que hacer y no lograrlas ya que sabia que iba a morir.**

**Puro hueso cree que soy tonta pero no es asi, ya presentía mi muerte desde hace una semana, y cuando entre al cuarto lo comprobe la proxima en morir era yo.**

**Llege a mi casa y mi madre me saludo como de costumbre, mi padre no estaba ya que se encontraba en el trabajo, y nunca acostumbro saludar a mi madre pero esta ves le dije- hola mama ya llege- ella se extraño mucho y hasta creo le di miedo y me dijo- te encuentras bien?- y yo solo me di vuelta y me fui corriendo a mi habitación, abraze una de mis almuadas y comenze a recordar muchas cosas de mi vida, y claro me di cuenta de que habia sido perfecta tener el poder, que me temieran la verdad no tenia mucho de que arrepentirme exepto por estar alado de billy, pero igual algunas veces era grato estar con el, y con huesos.**

**Sin darme cuenta me quede dormida, cuando desperte ya estaba algo obscuro,me levante, baje las escaleras, y encendi el televisor, mientras mi madre me dijo- mandy puedes ir por lo de la cena?- una parte de mi queria decirle que no que para eso estaba ella, pero tenia ganas de salir asi que le dije que si, lo cual de nueva cuenta le asusto.**

**Al estar en la tienda, compre todo lo que me dijo mi madre, y aparte compre una navaja no se por que pero la compre.**

**Sali del establecimiento y me diriji a mi casa pero no pude evitar pensar en que mi vida si habia sido buena pero tambien me habia perdido de muchas cosas, como el estar con mis padres, estar con mis amigos, tener a alguien como las otras chicas, no me quejaba era atractiva, pero no me daban ganas de estar con alguien, no después de la ultima vez que me enamore.**

**Desde entonces no me ilusiona otra cosa, mis padres siempre discutian talvez por eso mi rencor hacia ellos, y billy, rayoz no lo Queria admitir pero si estaba con el era por que de verdad aprecio su amistad con el de alguna manera me sentia querida, sin discusiones o acosos, al igual que con huesos, a pesar de ser la muerte me demostro que tenia sentimientos, siempre me escucho, y me aconsejo como un gran amigo, y me asia sentir mejor cuando algo ocurria, aunque no entendia por que se enojaba tanto cuando orquito se acercaba a hablarme, pero después me di cuenta por que, yo le gustaba, ja pero claro el idiota no se daba cuenta, pero no me importo, no me importaba nadie, ni el, ni irvin, ni orquito, ninguno…**

**Tome la navaja deje la bola a un lado, y la acerque a mi muñeca izquierda, pero en eso comenze a llorar, si los se creen que es imposible?, pues no, y la arroje lo mas lejos que pude, y me dije, eres una estupida mandy, una estupida y cobarde, no me merecia morir asi, pero tampoco iva a permitir que nadie me matara, asi que toma de nuevo la navaja pero al recojerla escuche una voz nefasta y senti como un arma me apuntaba en la espalda.**

**dame todo tu dinero o aquí quedas preciosa- y le dije sin miedo – tomalo pero sabe esto no te va a llevar nada- pero me enoje cuando me di cuenta que me empezo a acariciar la pierna izquierda, me enoje, como se atrevia ese cerdo, asi que tome la pistola como pude y el disparo salio hacia el techo, me impulse y brinque, quedando a espaldas de el, y le enterre la navaja en su espalda, y lo empuje con mi pie izquierdo.**

**Tome mis cosas y me segui derecho cuando en ese momento se escucho un disparo, y empeze a sentir un frio en mi pecho, solte la bolsa del super, y coloque mis manos en mi pecho, y me di cuenta que de el brotaba sangre.**

**Cai de rodillas y empezea desvanecerme cuando vi a una persona y esta grito mi nombre, y sentir al mismo tiempo el arma en mi cabeza, pero aquella persona que dijo mi nombre me ayudo con aquel tipo, mientras yo cai de espaldas y comenze a desvanecerme cada vez mas, senti como una de sus manos me tomo delicadamente de la cintura mientras la otra me tomaba de la cabeza, podia sentir tambien sus lagrimas caer de su rostro, y alcanze a oirlo decir – mandy…, perdoname, si yo hubiera llegado a tiempo, mandy., por favor no me dejes- no se como reconocí su voz, y con esfuerzo alcanse a decir – orquito..-**

**Cuando me desvaneci por completo mientras lo ultimo que escuche fue – mandy!!-.**

**-Bien terminaste?- si ya termine, y donde esta billy?, - te lo dije que no me agradaba nada el estaba con irvin atragantandose de pastel pero ya lo solucione,- bien entonces te dejo-.**

**Bien en que me quede?, a si buscamos por todos lados y el reloj de arena de mandy se agotaba, en eso a lo lejos escuchamos un disparo y corrimos hasta ahí, algo me decia que se trataba de mandy, al llegar a aquel lugar vimos a orquito abrazando a mandy, y obviamente llorando.**

**Tome el reloj de mandy y sin pensarlo le puse un poco mas de arena, ya que ahora se encontaba vacio.**

**La tome con cuidado y la llevamos al hospital, mientras me decia que todo esto era por mi culpa…**

Bien continuare con mi fic depuse jejeje bueno esta es mi versión de cómo mandy murio, jejejejeje, me gusto mucho la historia de bledman pero no me gusto la edad y un poco la forma en la que murio mandy, bueno si pero queria hacer algo diferente XD. Un saludote a mi anti hermanita anticosmita sharpay, y a mi mejor amiga kailena amiga pa ti es este fic que se que te encantan este tipo de historias XD, y a mi mejor amigo hino los quiero mil ocho mil.

Besos y abrazos:

. .

Isis wanda. . 0


End file.
